twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MlpRainbowDash/Meeting Rainbow Nerves
Helloooooo ponies! I keep hearing things like this from OCs: "I'd really like to meet some of the mane 6, but I wouldn't know what to say, and they're always so busy." I can't speak for the rest of the Elements of Harmony, but I have quite a bit to say about that as it pertains to me, and I'd bet a lot of it extends to them too. So, without further ado... Come see me! Seriously! I know I may look busy, and I know I'm really high-profile, and I know that that can make you nervous. I was once just an OC player myself, so believe me, I know how all that goes! I was doing the same thing a little over a year ago. But I really, really, really mean it when I say that I would LOVE for you to come say hi to Rainbow. Meeting new ponies is fun, and I'd love it if I saw a few faces in my mentions that I haven't seen before every time I put myself out there. I don't have any good ways of finding you guys to come meet you, there's no master list, and if there was it would be crazy long and tough to sort through. But you already all know about me, so I've got to rely on you guys to come introduce yourselves. So here's some things to keep in mind that'll hopefully help make doing that a little less daunting. Why You Shouldn't Be Nervous * I'm not going to judge you. I do my best not to judge much of anybody. I am human, so it does happen sometimes, but I try to fight it cause we're all just here to have fun. As long as you're not too far outside what I talk about in my other blog post and the guidelines (and I'm in a reasonably good mood), I can almost guarantee I'll RP with you for a bit and stuff. We might not have the same ideas of what's fun in the RP, but that's no reason we can't at least chat for a bit, and just cause what you think is fun is different than what I think is fun doesn't mean anything. *'I'm a regular person, just like you.' When I started off in Twitterponies, I was just a random OC with half an idea who didn't know anybody, too. I remember what that was like, so I sympathize with you. I want you to be able to interact with Rainbow Dash, just like I wanted to be able to interact with Rainbow Dash when I was in your shoes. I'm not some high-and-mighty RP god who rules the skies of Equestria with an iron hoof. I'm just some guy roleplaying a candy-colored pony on twitter, and I'm looking to have a good time, just like you. The only difference is that Lauren Faust invented my pony, and a whole lot more people read my tweets. Not a big deal in terms of your average RP interaction. *'I'm super laid-back.' No joke. It may not seem like it here cause I'm crazy long-winded and telling you all kinds of stuff, but honestly, almost nothing bothers me ever. If you say something mean to Dash, she might get hot-headed and be mean right back, but that's just her character. You will have to actively make a concerted effort to put this player off. Even if you tick Dash off, she'll still RP ticked off with you, and that can actually be pretty fun. Unless I tell you otherwise OOC, you can bet that everything's cool with me. *'I'm not too busy for you.' If you see me talking to 4 ponies at once, don't let that stop you from being the 5th! As I get more ponies talking to me, the responses for each one get a little slower cause I have to type more tweets in between, but I have yet to find a limit for how many parallel conversations is too many. As long as I've got mentions, I can keep them all straight. If I'm talking to 4 ponies at once, it means I'm in the mood for talking to people! Come talk to me! Don't try to wait until the crowd thins out, you never know how long other people are going to take. You might end up waiting all the way until I have to AFK and then you'll have missed your chance! **If your pony's shy, try coming up with ways to bait me into an interaction. Accidentally knock something over, talk to yourself out-loud about me, anything but just standing around nearby or watching me in silence. It's a rare circumstance that Dash is gonna strike up a conversation with a silent stranger, she's too easily distracted to notice that kind of thing. If you want me to initiate the conversation, toss me something to hook onto! *'NOTHING bad is going to happen.' Seriously. If you're looking for some RP interaction and aren't being abusive in some way, there are like 3 different outcomes of you coming to see Rainbow. The worst thing that can happen is "I ignore your tweet", which really isn't that bad, and it's going to happen sometimes. I've intentionally not responded to tweets from all kinds of people, even close friends, just depending on the situation. That other blog post I mentioned can help you avoid getting ignored, but as it says there, sometimes I just want to do things on my own and I'm gonna ignore almost everybody. The only way to find out if it's one of those times or not is to try and see (sorry about that). A few important things to know about getting ignored: **It's not personal. I promise. If it was personal, I'd block you. If you're not blocked, we're cool. **It's not a rejection. There are all kinds of reasons why I might have ignored you. It doesn't mean "I don't want to RP with you." It just means "that's not working for me right now, try something else or some other time." **If it happens repeatedly... sorry. I try to make sure I don't consistently ignore any one pony too many times in a row (except if they're trying to force their way into private scenes), but I screw up sometimes. If you feel like I might be doing it on purpose, drop me an OOC tweet or a DM and I'll tell you what's up. I'll always be honest and straightforward with you on that part, and I'll be happy to give you advice on fixing the problem if there is one or set up a scene with you if it's just bad luck. THEND And that's it! At least that's all I can think of right now and I've been at this for way too long already lol. If you can think of any other concerns, questions, issues, etc that you might have, please please please leave a comment below! I'll be happy to respond (I love helping people with stuff), and having them public like that might help other people too. If you've got something that you'd rather keep more private, send me a DM on twitter (or an OOC tweet asking to DM if I'm not following you - I'm always happy to give a quick follow-back for a DM session). Have fun out there in the twitterverse, ponies! - Dash Category:Blog posts